Charles McArthur (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Baseball Manager | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby; | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 7 | Death = Captain America Comics Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Charles McArthur was the manager of the Brooklyn Badgers baseball team. After leading the team to be the best in the league, McArthur felt that he deserved to be the owner of the team. To this end, he created the masked persona of the Black Toad as part of a plan to acquire ownership of the team. When the team's owner, Bernard Riggley, refused to sell the team, their next game ended abruptly as the Badgers star pitcher was murdered with a poison dart. Captain America and Bucky happened to be in the stands watching the game when this occurred and changed into their costumed identities in order to investigate the mysterious death. They discovered the masked Black Toad who took the heroes by surprise with the help of his gang and escaped. The two heroes returned to Riggley Stadium the next day, in the hopes of capturing the Black Toad at the next game before he could kill again. When the game's starting pitcher refused to play for fear of being killed, Captain America and Bucky agree to participate in the game in the hopes of flushing out the Toad. The plan succeeded, as the Black Toad again attempted to sabotage the game, this time with a bomb. Luckily, Captain America was able to throw it a safe distance before it exploded. Captain America and Bucky then chased the Toad into the locker room where they found Riggley, who was just about to reveal the identity of the Black Toad when he too was struck dead by a poison dart. The heroes again struggled with the Toad and his henchmen. This time, Captain America succeeded in unmasking the Toad in a one-on-one battle. McArthur then revealed his plan to the heroes before jumping from the stands to his death. | Powers = None. | Abilities = The Black Toad was a fair hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Black Toad had his own gang of henchmen. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Black Toad used poison darts fired from a blow gun, and bombs that resembled baseballs. His minions were armed with pistols, a Gatling gun, and tommy guns. | Notes = Much later Steve Rogers would have a nightmare involving the Black Toad aiding Black Talon. In the modern age, during a period where Captain America was believed dead, Iron Man would review Captain America's file with the Avengers that went over his entire career. It would reference his battle against the Black Toad; however, in these records, he would be referred to as the "Toadman". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Black Toad on Marvel Appendix }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Suicide